


In This Together

by hoffkk



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, Emotional, F/M, I Love You, Therapy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Dani has a secret. Malcolm has a revelation. One test will tell all. Yeah, dating just got a lot more intense for Brightwell.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an anonymous tumblr request. If you would like to request a story of your own, you can find me there under hoffkk and drop a request in my inbox. Please and thank you! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to share your thoughts!

Malcolm was in a pretty good place these days, mentally and physically. He was still working part time with the NYPD. Five years and counting. It was at the five year celebration at Ernie's Pub, a local cop bar, that he finally kissed Dani and confessed his feelings. Malcolm was over the moon when she returned his feelings and his kiss. Since then, they have been happily dating with everyone's approval. Life was pretty great. Though, he did still make weekly visits to his father and monthly visits to his childhood shrink, Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux. Naturally, his go to person to confide in these days was Dani, but he figured if he had to see Martin Whitly, it was best to balance it out with his psychiatrist, which is where he was now.

"So, Malcolm," Dr. Le Deux began, poised in her chair with notebook and pen. "How are things?"

"Good." He smiled, sitting awkwardly in the child-sized wooden chair. "Really good."

"How have the visits with your father been?" She pushed on.

"Narcissistic and psychopathic as always," Malcolm confirmed. "He kept insisting something was troubling me, but it's not."

"Hmmm... are you sure?" Le Deux probed further.

"Yeah, work has been great, you know, except for the murder part." He told her. "I've also been spending more time with my mother and sister, which has actually been really nice."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "And what about Dani?"

"What about her?" He retorted, picking up a stuffed teddy bear and straightening it's little blue raincoat.

"It's been six months now, how's your relationship with her progressing?" Le Deux wondered aloud.

That got a smirk from Malcolm as he shrugged and responded, "Well, I'd say normal, but since it took five years to ask her out, I think that ship has sailed."

"So, things are going well, then?" She reiterated.

He was playing with the oblong buttons on the front of the bear's coat when he replied with a shrug, "Yeah, they're fine."

Leaning back against her upholstered chair, Le Deux tossed back, "Then why haven't you looked me in the eyes since I mentioned Dani's name?"

Immediately, Malcolm's gaze landed on his shrink who was staring at him analytically and he said, "No reason. Like I said, things are fine. I'm fine. I even met her family a few weeks ago, and they loved me."

"Interesting." She said. Then, jotted down a few notes.

"What?" He queried back.

"I'm hearing a lot of 'I' and 'me,' but what about _her_?" Le Deux explained. "How is Dani feeling about everything?"

"I- _She-_ is good. She's happy." Malcolm answered with a wistful smile, thinking back to their days out and nights in over the past month. As he did, his face morphed into something more contemplative than happy as he bit his lip and stared off into space.

"But..." She trailed off, waiting for her patient to finish the sentiment.

Looking back to his doctor after a long moment, he sighed, "She just seems different lately. I don't know, maybe I'm just overanalyzing her behaviors. After all, with us spending so much time together as a couple, I'm bound to notice things about her that I haven't before, right?"

"Sure. No matter how long you've been friends, being a couple is a whole new level of togetherness. Therefore, it's perfectly normal to see her a little differently." Le Deux agreed.

"But?" Malcolm asked, tossing her word back at her with a raised brow.

With a quirk of her lips, she responded, " _But_... you are a profiler, and you're really good at it, so if you feel Dani is exhibiting concerning behaviors than that's worth discussing."

"Concerning is a strong word. Dani has just seemed a little... _off_ lately." Malcolm amended.

"How so?" Le Deux inquired, placing her hand against her chin in curiosity.

"She's been short with me a lot. Little things that never used to matter seem to set her off." He explained.

"Maybe Dani was having a bad day." The doctor suggested simply.

"But it's not just one day that this happened. It's most days lately." Malcolm went on. "And it's not just anger I've noticed, but also sadness. I caught her crying the other day at an ASPCA commercial."

"Well, it is heartbreaking how those animals are abused." Le Deux noted.

"Sure, but you don't know Dani like I do." Malcolm assured. "If you did, you would know that she is _not_ a crier. We watched _The Notebook_ once a couple months ago... nothing. Not one tear."

"Okay... is there anything else odd about how Dani's been acting?" She questioned, ready to write it off as PMS.

"She's been really tired lately too." He revealed. "Dani was always the one to push for date nights out on the town, but recently we've been staying in a lot. For example, last Saturday, I asked her to take a walk in the park, but she blew me off to take a nap instead."

"I see." The doc nodded, then crossed her arms before continuing. "Listen, Dani has a tough job. Work could just be taking its toll on her, _or_..."

When she hesitated, Malcolm urged her on, "Or what?"

Taking a breath, she added, "Let me ask you something, Malcolm. Has Dani been sick at all lately?"

"She had food poisoning last week, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." He informed her, brow furrowing in confusion.

Instead of responding, Dr. Le Deux flipped the page of her notebook to a clean one and scrawled out a few words. Tearing the page, she handed it over to Malcolm.

Taking the paper, he read it aloud, feeling even more perplexed, "FRER?"

"Yep. The address below is the nearest pharmacy." She said casually. "You can pick it up on your way home."

"I don't understand... are you prescribing me a new medication?" He queried.

"No, it's for Dani. It's one of the most reliable tests on the market. She should take it sooner rather than later." Dr. L remarked.

"What kind of test?" Malcolm asked, still not getting it.

The doc had to stifle a laugh, but let herself smirk as she replied. "It's a _pregnancy_ test, Malcolm. I think Dani may be pregnant."

His eyes went wide as he clenched his hands into fists and repeated, " _Pregnant_?"

"Malcolm, the bear..." She trailed off, pointing to the Paddington doll he was squeezing the life out of.

Embarrassed, Malcolm handed over the doll then ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process this revelation.

Putting the bear aside, Dr. Le Deux commented, "The mood swings, fatigue, and vomiting are all common signs of pregnancy. It adds up."

"You're right. I should have seen it sooner. How did I miss this?" Malcolm scolded himself. He was able to figure out Tally was pregnant without even seeing her. Why couldn't he see it with his own girlfriend?

"You didn't." Dr. L noted. "You noticed the signs and deep down knew it was a possibility. The brain just has a way of protecting us from what might be too difficult to process, and a baby is definitely a lot to process, especially for a couple that hasn't been together all that long."

"A baby..." Malcolm trailed off. No this can't be happening. He is so not ready for this. He still has night terrors for crying out loud. Not every night like he used to, but on occasion. Not to mention, he doesn't know the first thing about babies or how to be a dad. He was about to start hyperventilating when the doc chimed in reassuringly.

"Remember, Malcolm," She began, pausing a moment to place her hand over his empty one that sat on his knee slightly twitching, "nothing is certain right now." Leaning back, she folded her hands in her lap then added, "So, let's try not to freak out just yet. Have her take the test and go from there."

Malcolm took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Dani might be pregnant. She also might _not_ be pregnant. Looking once more at the paper in his hand, he sighed. There was only one way to find out.


	2. The Secret

The whole ride to Dani's place, Malcolm tried to figure out what to say to her. As he arrived at her door, he was still at a loss for words. How exactly do you tell your unsuspecting girlfriend that she might be expecting? With a sigh, Malcolm shook his head and knocked on her apartment door. A long moment later, she answered with a yawn.

"Sorry." She said, standing slightly disheveled in skinny jeans and a tee. "I was dozing off on the couch."

Seeing her face, Malcolm smiled instantly. His gaze dipped for just a second to her stomach in apprehension. However, her shirt was too baggy to tell if she had gained any weight. So, he moved his eyes quickly back up, landing on her lips. Without another thought, he stepped over the threshold, took her in his arms and kissed her intensely, pouring as much love as possible into his motions.

Dani eagerly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, he pulled away and she grinned, "And now I'm wide awake."

"Good." He smiled back.

"So... what brings you over? We didn't have plans, did we?" Dani asked, knowing she had been a little forgetful lately.

"No, I just wanted to see you." Malcolm told her. "Actually I needed to talk to you."

"Okay, let's go to the living room" She said simply, untangling herself from her boyfriend and moving to close the door behind him. When Dani headed back toward him to lead the way to the couch, she stopped in front of Malcolm, finally noticing the white plastic bag that he held in his hand and queried, "What's that?"

"This..." He paused to look down at his purchase. "is actually what I want to talk to you about?"

Quirking a brow, she probed, "Is it for me?"

"Well, technically, yes, but we need to talk first before you open it, okay?" Malcolm told her seriously.

"Sure, of course." Dani nodded, then, as soon as he turned around, she swiped the bag from his hand and began to open it.

"Dani, wait--" He called after her, but it was too late.

Dropping the bag to the floor, she gripped the box with both hands and stared down at it with a shocked expression as she muttered, "Oh, my god."

"I didn't want to spring it on you like this," Malcolm sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand apprehensively. "but I've been noticing some abnormal behaviors from you, and I think you might be, well, _you know_."

Dani suddenly covered her mouth with her hand and her body began to tremble.

Stepping closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder and assured, "It's okay, Dani. Don't cry. We don't know if this is for sure yet. That's why I brought the test. You can take it, and I'll be with you every step of the way."

She looked up into his eyes and moved her hand to push a couple brown curls out of her face. When she did, Malcolm noticed a smirk playing on her lips.

"Wait, are you _laughing_?" He questioned exasperatedly, dropping his hand. "What could possibly be funny about this situation?"

"You." She retorted with a shake of her head. "Only _you_ would think you would know a woman might be pregnant before the woman."

"So, you already considered you might be--" Malcolm went to clarify.

"Yes," Dani cut in. "It's _my_ body that's out of whack, of course I've noticed and considered all the possible reasons."

"And?" He probed further.

"And it really freaked me out to think I could be pregnant, so much so that I agonized for two weeks on how to tell you." She revealed. "I finally decided I would take the test first before saying anything, but of course, the great profiler, Malcolm Bright, has already figured it out."

"Wait a second," Malcolm interjected. "Are you saying you already took the test?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, tossing the now useless box she held onto the nearby side table. "Right before you got here. I wasn't really napping, I was waiting for the results."

"You-you really were doing this without me." He stated matter-of-factly, feeling incredibly hurt. "But why? Don't you think this something we should do together?"

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how you would handle it." She said softly. "It's just... you're not the greatest with change, especially the life-altering kind. I figured if I did the test alone, and it was false, then you would never have to know or be worried."

"And if it was positive?" Malcolm queried.

"If it was positive, then I would definitely tell you." Dani asserted. "I would just take a day or so to process it myself first. That way I could be there for you when you found out and went full Malcolm." She finished teasingly, taking his hands in hers.

He smirked as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes admiringly. He should have known better. Dani wasn't pushing him away, she was protecting him. She always did. She was amazing like that, and he told her so.

"Dani Powell, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, _and_ one of the strongest, but you don't have to be so tough all the time. Not with me." Pulling her closer, he wrapped her arms around his torso and then mimicked the motion to place his own arms around her. Holding her tightly he went on, "Because I love you, and nothing could ever change that."

She was taken aback for a moment at his words. They had never said the 'L' word before. Dani thought about it a lot though, and yet never pictured it quite like this. Nevertheless, it was oddly perfect, and she found herself eagerly and easily responding, "I love you too." Sealing the promise, Dani brushed her lips lightly against Malcolm's who, after a brief tender moment, took the kiss deeper. However, their embrace didn't last more than a few seconds before an alarm went off, interrupting them.

Looking toward the living area, Dani stared off into the direction the noise was coming from and told him, "That's my phone." Reluctantly letting go of her boyfriend, she walked over and silenced the timer. Pocketing her phone, Dani headed back to Malcolm who met her halfway.

He didn't have to ask what the alarm was for. By her sudden somber demeanor, Malcolm already knew. Instead, he held his hand out and said, "Let's do it together."

Dani grabbed his hand, relishing the comfort and support she found there as she nodded, "Together," then, walking hand in hand, they made their way across the living room, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

The couple hesitated by the doorway, staring at the sink that sat on the other side of the small room. They were close enough to see the white test lay atop the blue countertop but far enough away that they couldn't make out the result. Malcolm cocked his head to the side as he realized there wasn't just one test laying out.

"Three?" He quirked a brow in question.

Dani shrugged, "I wanted to be sure."

"Fair enough." He retorted, knowing if there were ever a time for certainty, then this would be it.

They stood there another moment longer until she sighed, "I can't do it. You look."

Dani was glad he told her she didn't have to act tough all the time because right now she was scared as hell. Just _two_ lines could change her entire life in _one_ second. It was a lot to deal with, and she was glad she didn't have to put on a brave face. Almost as glad as she was not to have do this alone after all.

"Okay." Malcolm said nervously, then brought her hand to his lips before letting it go. Swallowing, he stepped forward until he found himself standing at the sink. Peering down at the counter, his eyes scanned over each test, slowly and deliberately. After a few beats, he said, "They're all the same." Turning back to Dani he finally revealed, "Two lines."

Dani didn't react emotionally one way or another. Instead, she walked over to take a look for herself. Needing to actually see it to believe it was true.

"Um, Dani," He interjected, somewhat embarrassed. "I never actually read the directions on the box. What does that symbol mean?"

"It means..." She replied, taking a few wobbly steps backward until she sat on the edge of the tub. "That we are gonna have a baby."

Malcolm processed this as he sat down on the closed toilet seat a couple feet away. His heart began to beat faster as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Unable to sit still, Dani began to pace across the tile floor, running both hands through her mop of curls. It wasn't until Malcolm flicked his gaze back to Dani a few seconds later and noticed a stray tear running down her cheek that he pulled himself together. Dani needed him. The _mother_ of his _child_ needed him. It was time to man up. And so, the next time she walked by, he grabbed her wrist to get her attention, "Hey," He cooed, pulling her closer until she sat on his lap. Wrapping one arm around her, he used the other to wipe away her tear as he continued, "Talk to me. What are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed." She answered honestly, absentmindedly toying the with the buttons of his shirt. "Though you seem oddly calm."

"I already had my panic attack at Dr. Le Deux's office." He noted. It came off like a joke, but they both knew he was actually serious. "I'm sure I'll freak out again later too, but, right now, all I'm concerned about is you. So, what is it? What is running through that pretty head of yours?"

Dani took a deep breath and replied, "I'm keeping this baby, Malcolm."

Not surprised in the least, Malcolm simply responded, "Okay."

"You say okay like it's the easiest decision in the world." She told him, shaking her head in disbelief. "But this is going to complicate and alter _everything_. It's going to change my body, my career, my personal life, our _entire_ relationship..."

"I know," He told her understandingly, tucking a curl behind her ear. "It's _a lot_ of change, but it'll be worth it for our child. Don't you think?"

Looking into his eyes, Dani suddenly pictured his baby blues on _their_ baby along with her mocha skin. She pictured a little boy with Malcolm's fascination of science being piggy-backed through the museum from exhibit to exhibit by his daddy. The thought made her grin and nod. It would definitely be worth it. All the hardship in the universe would be worth bringing a child into the world that was the best of both of them. Still though, one thing concerned her, so she questioned seriously, "Are you sure you can handle this, Malcolm? In my experience, most couples who get pregnant early in their relationship, don't tend to last."

"Look, I may be worried about a lot of things right now, but I am definitely not worried about us." Malcolm assured her. "I meant what I said before. I love you, and the fact that you are carrying our baby doesn't change that, it only makes me love you more."

"Good." Dani smiled. "Because I don't want to do this alone."

That's when it dawned on Malcolm what his girlfriend's fear _really_ was. All the changes were terrifying but even more so when you had it face them by yourself. So, he was quick to reassure her, "Dani, listen to me," He began, taking her face between his hands. "You are not now, nor will you ever be alone in raising our child. We are in this together. Okay?"

Tears pricked her eyes as she slid her hands around his neck and said, "Okay." then, overcome with so much emotion, she kissed him hard to show just how much she loved him and appreciated his support. If Malcolm of five years ago heard news like this, his head would have exploded, but Malcolm of today was calm, collected, and comforting. He had come such a long way from the anxious mess he once was, and Dani was proud to call him the father of her child.

The two of them sat in the bathroom for a few minutes, getting lost in each other's kiss. Eventually though, thanks to her pregnancy hormones and increasing libido, things escalated quickly and the couple wound up in the bedroom. A half hour later, Dani lie asleep on her back with her head angled toward Malcolm who was lying on his side, staring at her adoringly. After a couple minutes, he found himself pulling the covers down Dani's body to reveal her bra clad torso. His gaze swept down her body from her angelic face, past her lacy black bra, moving right down to her stomach, which was still fairly flat for now. Shifting so his head was near her abdomen, Malcolm kissed right below her navel and whispered, "I love you, little one. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to be the dad you deserve." and he meant it more than anything in the world. His own father was a less than perfect example to say the least, but Malcolm was determined to do better, to _be_ better, and with Dani by his side he knew he could be. They were in this together. Always had been, always will be, no matter what kind of "bumps" may come along.


End file.
